wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cap
I was scared of dentists and the dark I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations Oh, all my friends are turning green You're the magician's assistant in their dreams I N T R O This character belongs to me. Please do not steal/edit/use without permission, although adding categories is OK. Coding by AvalonCat, recolored by me! IMPORTANT: If I gave you permission to edit Cap, and you edit the source code, then you're fixing the lyrics! Oh Oh and they come unstuck Lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong A P P E A R A N C E Captain has vibrant deep blue scales, with a pale--almost white underbelly and inner ears. His glowing scales and his webs are a striking teal color but his claws and the small stripes in his horns shimmer in a grey-blue haze. His upper and lower spines will catch your eye as they a continuation of the part of the body they begin from, allowing him to quickly steer about in the water he is most comfortable in. His downward curling horns are like a ram's but far more intense and will protect him from anyone who wants to attack from above. To cap off his sophisticated look, you will typically find him sporting a brownish-blackish pirate hat. Is this movie that I think you'll like This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City This cowboy's running from himself And she's been living on the highest shelf P E R S O N A L I T Y Detail-oriented, intelligent, loyal, and hardworking are just a few words Cap's friends use to describe him. Others find him stubborn at times, and have described him as sometimes pessimistic, although not often. He can be greedy and very wise with his money. He is a loyal friend and prefers to socialize in smaller circles of close friends who he holds dear. He is a thinker who loves to gain knowledge about those subjects that he is very passionate about. Cap has little to no time for those who are of low intelligence. He prefers to spend his time alone rather than who do not interest him. Once bitten, twice shy, there is no forgiving those who cross him. Oh Oh and they come unstuck S K I L L S *Extraordinary dexterity--wood carving and sword making are 2 of his favorite hobbies *Excellent in the water, faster than almost all who dare challenge him *Fast thinker and quick learner with a sharp tongue *Confident in his ability to solve any puzzle and get out of any sticky situation Lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong H I S T O R Y Cap was born in the SeaWing kingdom and he received a decent education that was not overly challenging for his high level of intelligence. He never felt as though he truly belonged in the Sea Kingdom, promptly leaving for greater adventures. Before he departed, his father gave him the hat that he often wore when he was travelling the seas to remember him by. Travelling has only furthered his great desire for knowledge and his thirst for adventure. Cap has always trusted very few and chose to surround himself with a small group of those similar to him who can challenge his superior intellect and share similar interests. He watched his mother who was loyal to a fault, defend those who she loved which ultimately killed her. His mother will always be his guardian angel and he looks forward to meeting her again in the afterlife. I just wanna, I just wanna know If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay I just gotta, I just gotta know I can't have it, I can't have it any other way I swear she's destined for the screen Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh T R I V I A *Cap is my entry for the Zodiac Symbol Character Contest! I got Capricorn! *Curled horns were inspired by bighorn sheep and by Jellybean's character Roxanna *He talks like a pirate sometimes Lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong G A L L E R Y Cap for Moon.png|A beautiful ref by Kindred-Heart! Thank you so much! Moonmoonfoxwolf-CapPNG.png|An amazing headshot by Cloud the SeaWing! CapRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|An epic rough headshot by ReverbtheDragon! Cap.jpeg|A beautiful aesthetic by Sbyman! Thank you! CapAttempt.png|FR Cap by Cloud of the IceWings!! Thank you soooo much!!! Cap Colored.jpg|By Laceyrocks7!! Ty!! (By the way, the smirk looks better than any of mine!!) Oh lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong R E L A T I O N S H I P S You can ask to be put in! I don't mind! Gladiator- Cap is really impressed by his knowledge of medical stuff. They've crossed paths several times, because they both travel a lot. Savannah- Cap has seen this dragonet multiple times, and even seen her farm on a few occasions. He thinks that she is interesting, and would like to know more about her. Bear- Cap has heard quite a bit about Bear, and even met him on a few occasions. He doesn't have much of an opinion on him yet, but is kind of wary around him. Thistle- Cap has seen him around before, and thinks he's pretty interesting. He would like to see him more often, as to develop more of an opinion on him. Oh lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)